<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comforting Distractions by mikkimouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849716">Comforting Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse'>mikkimouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [260]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reading Aloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor scoffed and edged into the study, perusing the shelf closest to the door. “I thought for sure you’d be back in your coffin by now, getting your beauty sleep.”</p><p>Despite the words, there wasn’t any heat to the barb. There rarely was, nowadays. “And I thought you’d still be sleeping off a drunken stupor,” Alucard returned. “And yet, here you are.” </p><p>---</p><p>Trevor can't sleep. Alucard offers a distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [260]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comforting Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html">Comfortween</a> day two prompt, "Comfort Media" and originally posted to Tumblr <a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/631186127201665024/comforting-distractions">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell are you doing awake?" </p><p>Alucard turned a page in his book, not bothering to look up
at the interruption. "Repairing a fishing basket." </p><p>Trevor scoffed and edged into the study, perusing the shelf
closest to the door. "I thought for sure you'd be back in your coffin by
now, getting your beauty sleep." </p><p>Despite the words, there wasn't any heat to the barb. There
rarely was, nowadays. "And I thought you'd still be sleeping off a drunken
stupor," Alucard returned. "And yet, here you are." </p><p>Trevor continued further into the room, glowering at the
books as he did. "I can't sleep off a drunken stupor when there's nothing
to get drunk <i>with</i>."</p><p>Alucard raised an eyebrow. "You're perfectly aware
there's a mostly stocked wine cellar." </p><p>"<i>Wine</i>," Trevor muttered, in the same tone
of voice he often used to say <i>demon guts</i>. </p><p>Alucard rolled his eyes. Usually Trevor was not so picky
about his choice of alcoholic beverage, but given that he was awake and stalking
the perimeter of the room like a caged cat, Alucard supposed the truer reason
was that wine was not <i>enough</i>.<br/>
</p><p>Trevor had been back less than a month, claiming Sypha had
sent him to help Alucard guard the castle and the hold, but given the way he
dodged any questions about whether Sypha was going to return and when, Alucard
suspected he'd simply acquired a houseguest for the foreseeable future. </p><p>Not that he minded. Trevor was shockingly easy to live with
and his complaints seemed to be more about form than anything else. It had only
taken a week before they started falling into bed on a not-infrequent basis, a
mutually beneficial agreement that they very studiously did not discuss. <br/>
</p><p>They had migrated from the castle to the Belmont hold a few
days before, since Alucard had put more effort into repairing the latter while
Trevor was away and he thought it would be nice to stay somewhere with electricity.
But now he wondered if perhaps that had been an unwise decision. The castle
held too many memories for Alucard, but this place was undoubtedly the same for
Trevor. That <i>would</i> explain his incessant pacing. </p><p>"Would you like a distraction?" Alucard asked. </p><p>Trevor leaned against a shelf and leered. "Oh? What did
you have in mind?" </p><p>"Not that. I'm not in the mood." Alucard held up
his book. "I could read to you, if you like." </p><p>Trevor groaned and turned back to the shelves, but he neither
left nor said no, so Alucard started reading aloud. </p><p>He kept most of his attention on the book, glancing up only
occasionally to see what Trevor was doing. At first Trevor stayed by the
shelves, running a finger over the spines of the books there, and then he
gradually drifted closer to the sofa Alucard was sprawled across. After Alucard
turned the third page, Trevor finally settled on the floor, just within arm's
reach. </p><p>Alucard adjusted his position so he could hold the book with
one hand, and then rested the other on Trevor's head. Trevor stiffened for a
few seconds before he melted into the touch with a quiet sigh Alucard pretended
he couldn't hear. </p><p>He turned the page and continued to read, and carded his
fingers through Trevor's hair. </p><p>This...intimacy was another thing they did not discuss. It
was much rarer than the sex, but Alucard could admit privately to himself that
he valued it just as much, if not more in some respects. He suspected Trevor
felt similarly, given some of his wordless requests. </p><p>Trevor's head dropped against the sofa, and he snored
softly. Finally asleep, then, from the sound of it.</p><p>Alucard smiled, turned the page, and did not take his hand
from Trevor's hair.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come see me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a><br/><a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m">Pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>